Sem Palavras
by liv.darkladie
Summary: Sem nenhuma palavra a havia tirado do escritorio da hokage, sem palavras sabia o que ele necessitada...Tradução ShikaTema lemonfic um pouco de angst


**Nota da Autora: **Naruto Não me pertence, propriedade de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertência: ShikaTema Lemon fic.

**Nota da Tradutora: **Achei essa pequena ShikaTema em espanhol, dessa maravilhosa autora que é a **darkgal69**, uma das muitas fãs desse casal, todos os créditos e reviews serão direcionados a ela.

_**Sem Palavras**_

**Escrito Por:** darkgal69

**Traduzido por:** .DaRk LaDiE

Sem nenhuma palavra a havia tirado do escritório da Hokage, aonde estava revisando uns documentos

Parecia aparentemente enfurecido e mantinha um olhar severo.

Com força a levava pelas ruas de Konoha.

Não se incomodou em perguntar aonde iam, porque o trajeto lhe era familiar, além do mais a expressão séria e talvez enfurecida, lhe fazia evitar qualquer palavra.

Mesmo sem saber o porque de uma reação tão brusca, ela sabia o que ele queria

Quando aparece em seus olhos, esse brilho e seus movimentos são mais violentos, apressados...

Sabia que estava em carência de algo... E agora solucionaria esse problema.

Calado até chegar ao seu apartamento derrubou a porta e a puxou para dentro.

Ao fechar a porta, ela fica entre seu corpo e a parede com força, abrindo seu kimono sem compaixão, destroçando partes da prenda no processo.

Presa entre Shikamaru e a parede, sentia como suas mãos apressadas subiam por suas pernas em busca da parte de baixo de sua lingerrie

O som de um zíper sendo aberto com rudeza foi o que escutou, antes que a segurasse pelas pernas e levantasse seu peso com suas mãos.

Ele não podia perder tempo. Necessitava disso com urgência.

Com um beijo seco, aprisionou um gemido ao entrar dentro dela.

Adaptar-se a ele ainda lhe causava algo de dor, razão pela qual mordeu seu lábio ao senti-lo dentro.

Bebendo o sangue que brotou do mesmo lábio ferido.

Suas investidas começaram frenéticas, em um movimento completamente dominado pelo instinto, a ânsia de alças o prazer e a liberação física

Estava como um animal desesperado, bombeando com força e sem gentileza alguma.

Mas nem sempre havia sido assim...

A primeira vez que tiveram relações foi em Suna, melhor dizendo, no escritório do Kazekage. Estavam discutindo sobre de uns papeis, que deviam apresentar para o exame Chunnin, que estava chegando

A única coisa que recorda, é que começaram a brigar e logo as roupas espalhadas no piso e ele profundamente enterrado dentro dela sobre a mesa do Kazekage.

Depois disso, ambos concordaram que aquilo jamais se repetiria, quehavia sido apenas um impulso, que deveriam controlar.

Duas semanas mais tarde, terminaram devorando-se de novo pelos arredores de Konoha.

Mesmo que nunca tivessem discutido nada oralmente, tinha uma espécie de acordo sileciosos, quando ele a desejada, ele a teria e quando ela o desejava, ela o teria. Em qualquer hora, lugar ou situação

Nos primeiros meses isto não foi inconveniente algum para ela

Mas isso mudara...

A alguns dias atrás, havia surpreendido a si mesma, descobrindo seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo shinobi de Konoha.

Sempre a deixava satisfeita e era muito bom de cama, é o que dizia a si mesma para tratar de convencer-se que aquilo não era mais que um acordo de sexo casual.

Agora estava a par de que estava apaixonada(por mais que tentasse convencer-se do contrário), pensou em comentar isso com o jovem herdeiro dos Nara...

Então começou a considerar as possibilidades...

Que tal si Shikamaru estivesse apaixonado por ela?

Ou se ele pensava que ela era apenas alguém para passar uma boa noite…

Não! Temaria já estava mais que cansada de sofrer...

Afastou esses pensamentos rapidamente.

O rosto dele, que se encontrava escondido no ombro dela, surge de novo em seu campo visual.

Sua testa suada e suas bochechas levemente vermelhas frente a ela, seus olhos cheios de luxúria e algo mais que não soube decifrar nesse instante.

Umas quantas investidas e ele acabaria.

quando tudo terminou ambos deixaram escapar um grito de prazer que indicava seu momento de prazer máximo.

Ela ainda continuava erguida contra a parede, enquanto ambos recuperavam seu folego, até que Shikamaru saiu de dentro dela e a beijou sua fronte.

Levanta as calças. Apenas tinha que arrumar a jaqueta, já que não a tinha tirado, e Temari a tinha agarrado com muita força.

Ela olha sua roupa, ou melhor dizendo, o que restou dela, e franzi o rosto ao ver-la rasgada. Seu cabelo, igual sua roupa, estava um desastre.

"Baka, como quer que eu saia agora que destruiu toda a pare superior do meu kimono?"

"Tsk, problemática"

Se aproxima de suas gavetas e tira um pacote totalmente mal amarrado.

Ela o toma em suas mãos e o olha estranhada.

"O que é?"

Pergunta-lhe e abre o pacote, para descobrir em seu interior o mais belo kimono que tinha visto em toda sua vida, além do mais tinha o símbolo do Clã Nara em uma das mangas.

Isso sim que a havia deixado perplexa, ele, que considerava tudo problemático, tinha tomado o incomodo de comprar-lhe algo.

Salta abraçando-o, e lhe da um beijo nos lábio, um desse que te deixam querendo mais.

"Obrigada"

"Ñão tem porque agradecer, depois de tudo é o mínimo que posso fazer por minha namorada..."

"Namorada?"

"E ainda tem isso…"

Coloca a mão dentro do bolso e lhe entrega uma chave.

"É para que cada vez que tenha que vir aqui, não tenha que reservar quartos de hotel, já que de todas as formas, sempre termina aqui"

Ela o olha cautelosamente. A serenidade de suas palavras, faz com que, em seu rosto, apareça um sorriso de felicidade.

As palavras não eram necessárias, as preguntas estavam sendo respondidas com ações.

Agora ela já não temia que seus sentimentos não fossem correspondidos, pelo menos sabia que algo mais que una simples atração física era o que ele sentia por ela…

Poco a poco, os atos delataram os sentimentos de ambos

"Obrigada Shika-kun"

Agradeceu, mesmo sabendo que não precisava de nenhuma palavra...

**N/t: **essa última frase não existe na versão original, mas eu achei que sem ela a história ficaria com um final muito fraco, algumas frases também foram modificadas, mas sem tirar muito o sentido. Espero que tenham gostado e apertem esse botão, **Go**, ai em baixo e nos deixem uma review!


End file.
